The New Archangel
by MagicalPrincess23
Summary: She was really hard to find. But when Gabriel had found her, she was with a horrible family. 'Great. How do I get her now' He said, irritation growing in his chest. That was in 1983. It is now 2016. Melody was raised by the Archangels, in Heaven. After she found out that she is the youngest, and last Archangel. Rated M for violence, language, and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a cloudy and dark night. No matter how fast I ran, I could still hear the screams of my parents. I was adopted a few days ago, and I hated it there. One night I was trying to sleep, when a fire started in my room. My parents were fighting again, and I just wished it would all stop. Then, all I could see was smoke, and a man. He picked me up out of my bed, and then we were outside. There was smoke pouring from my room, and flames busted out the windows, and my parents were trapped._

" _Run! Run Melody!" I heard my father yell. I looked up at the man, and he looked me in the eyes. He then took me somewhere that looked like a motel room._

" _Who are you?" I asked, still terrified of the thought that I was being kidnapped._

" _My name is Gabriel. And no. You are not being kidnapped." He said._

" _Then why did you take me away?"_

" _Because. I couldn't watch an innocent child die." He said._

" _Why not?" I asked._

" _Because. I just couldn't." There was a slight glow over Gabriel's head. I looked at it. He noticed, and asked me, "Do you see this?" He pointed at the glow._

" _Yeah. What is it?" I asked._

" _I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone." I nodded. "It's a halo."_

" _So you're an angel?" I asked._

" _Archangel." Then I realized what he was talking about._

" _Oh. Ok. That's cool." I said. Then the thought of my parents dead in the burning house crossed my mind. "What about my parents?" I asked._

" _It's complicated. They aren't your real parents." He said._

" _I know. But they still took care of me." I said._

" _Well. They were only taking care of you until they found out what you really are. That was the plan at least." He said._

" _So they were gonna take care of me until they found out I'm what?" I asked. The thought of my parents abandoning me was scary for a six year old._

" _Uhh, that is also very complicated." Gabriel said. I wanted to know what I was if I wasn't human._

" _I bet it's not." I said._

" _You are just like your dad." He muttered._

" _You know my dad? My real one?" I asked._

" _Uh, yeah. I did." I turned my head in confusion._

" _Then who is he?" I asked, head still tilted to the side._

" _I'm not allowed to tell you yet. Come with me. And stay quiet." That was all he said, before he took my hand, and we were gone._


	2. Chapter 2

They ran. Gabriel and Melody couldn't take all the fighting anymore. It was getting worse every day. It was getting harder and harder to bare. So, Gabriel and Melody ran away. They were going to stay on earth with the humans, and the other creations of God. It was a great idea at the time, but then the Winchesters came along, and broke Lucifer out. Now, Melody and Gabriel are trying to get them into town. They need to make sure the Winchesters know what they have to do when they leave.

"Gabriel! Come on! They're gonna be here any minute!" Melody called.

"Yeah yeah. I know. But what about their angel?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll take care of him. Just be ready." She responded.

Gabriel readied the 'set' and the 'actors' for the Winchesters arrival. Once everything was ready, he heard the Winchester's car.

"You ready sis?" Gabe asked.

"Yup. Lets mess with these guys." Melody said, an evil smirk drawing itself on her face.

"Good. Go over there." He said, pointing to a desk, and she did. Melody started messing with a folder, filled with fake medical files. Melody knew what her older brother had in store for the Winchesters, but he left the angel Castiel to her. It was going to be her job to make sure he couldn't tell the boys anything. Melody was hiding the fact that she actually kind of liked Castiel. She knew it would never pass with Gabriel, but she couldn't help it. It was quite funny when someone said something he didn't understand, how Cas would just get this really confused look on his face. Melody was thinking about that confused face, when she heard Sam and Dean's voices. She silently watched as the random woman walked up to Sam, slapped him and told him he was a 'Brilliant Coward.' Melody couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He was so confused, and so was Dean. It was so funny to the realization flood over Dean's face.

"Sam, it all makes sense now!"

"What? What makes sense of any of this?" Sam replied.

"We are in 'Dr. Sexy MD'! That was what all the 'Really's were about!" Dean explained to his younger brother.

"I thought you said you weren't a fan?" Sam said.

"I'm not. I just..." Dean trailed off, upon seeing the sexy nurses walking past.

"Doctor"

"Doctor" Both nurses say, walking past. Melody turned around to hide her smile, and was trying not to laugh. She then got back into character, and walked over the the boys.

"OK. We need one of you to take the patient in room twenty-three. Here are the files, and the medical papers. Good luck." Melody said. She handed a few files to Sam, and then just walked back to the desk, and started writing on a few other papers. Melody turned her head, and slightly saw the confusion on both of their faces. Her character was 'Nurse Ella' so it was quite easy to play her role.

"Ella, I need you to take these files to room four please." A woman said.

"I will." Melody replied. Melody took the files, and walked past Sam and Dean, still standing there dumbfounded.

"That's Nurse Ella?" Dean asked. Of course he was talking to himself, but he said it out loud.

Then once Melody rounded the corner, she stopped to see the reactions out of the boys to her brother. Or 'Dr. Sexy' himself. It was funny to watch them realize what was really going on. Next thing she knew, the scene around them all changed. They were now on that stupid Japanese game show, 'Nutcracker'. For some reason Gabriel loved watching these guys tormented. She was watching the confused faces of Sam and Dean as the host asked them questions in Japanese. Sam lost the first round, earning a little ball of plastic to come flying up, hitting him in the crotch. It made even Melody flinch. Dean's eyes widened, and he looked at the ground seeing the same ball of plastic waiting for him to answer wrong. But then Sam realized what they need to do, and Dean answered right. Melody knew Japanese, and Deans answer was just cold.

(In Japanese) "The answer is... Yes?" Dean said. The crowd went silent, and he braced for impact.

"Dean Winchester... Is Nutcracker Champion!" The little Japanese guy yelled, throwing his cards up into the air. Then, there was a cute Japanese girl, advertising some kind of chips. When the host went over to her, Castiel walked in.

"Cas? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. You've been gone for days." Cas replied.

"Then get us out of here!" Dean said. Just as Castiel was about to flash them all out, he disappeared.

"No no no. Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angel." The host said. Then everything changed again, and they were in a bright flowery hotel room. Melody had to try and distract Castiel, before he can even try and leave.

"Hiya Cas." Melody said.

"Melody? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh. Just helping out a bit. You know. Being a helpful little sister." Melody replied. Castiel turned his head, and made the adorable confused face.

"But, wait. I thought you were an angel?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. OK? Since when is that a problem?" She asked.

"Then why are you helping the trickster?" He asked, still really confused.

"That is not of any concern to you." Melody said. She knew he was close to solving this little mystery. Then, before Melody could stop him, he was gone. "Oops. Why does this always happen?" She muttered. She waited for Gabriel to send him right back here. It took a few minutes, but there he was. Standing in front of you again. "Hiya. Again. Couldn't get enough of me could ya'?" Melody teased.

"He's not a trickster is he?"

"What do you think?"

"Then who is he. You said you were his little sister." Castiel said.

"Well. Which of the other Archangels are missing?" She asked.

"That's Gabriel?!" Castiel seemed so surprised.

"Well duh."

"How?" Cas asked.

"Call it, Witness Protection for Angels." Melody said. "Me and Gabe came here because of Michael and Lucifer. They were constantly fighting, trying to hurt each other. You remember that, right?" Melody asked.

"Of course I remember. None of us could forget." Cas said.

"Yeah. Us Archangels heard the worst of it. Whenever you angels were sleeping, they would argue out of hearing to your nests. But we still heard them. And trust me, it got really bad." She said. She wasn't kidding. The oldest Archangels would fight all through the nights, and all day. They were so close at one point, but then Lucifer rebelled, and was sent into the cage. They would often still fight each other, no matter where one was, the other was still going to fight. It was really bad. Gabriel took Melody with him when he left. He wasn't going to let his little sister witness some of the ugliest fighting anyone has ever seen. The whole reason for the two leaving was so they didn't have to see Michael and Lucifer fight anymore.

"You know, you and Gabriel leaving did not go unnoticed." Castiel started. "After you two left, Michael blamed Lucifer for it. They blamed each other, for a long time." Castiel said.

"Well. It was both of them. The fighting, the violence, it was hard to live with." Melody said. Sitting on a couch, that had appeared behind her. It was then that Castiel realized how bad she wanted to go home. The only thing keeping that from happening, is the apocalypses. With Lucifer being risen, and Michael having to kill him. He slightly remembered how happy they all were at one point. Then, God left, and Lucifer and Michael blamed each other.

"Just so you know, it never got any better." Cas said. Melody looked over at him, and he saw a small tear slide down her cheek. It wasn't the first time she had cried about wanting to see all of her brothers and sisters happy again.

"I just want it all to end. I want to go home, with everyone happy. If I wouldn't have been around. If Gabriel would have just left me with my fake family..." Melody trailed off. She hadn't meant to tell Castiel about that.

"What do you mean? Fake family?" Castiel asked.

"No. Forget I said anything." Melody said. She stood up, and began to pace.

"Why would I forget you said anything?" Castiel asked.

"Because. You can't know about me!" Melody snapped. She didn't want anyone to know where she was before Gabriel found her. She looked back at Castiel, who now looked guilty for making her yell. "Sorry Cas. I- I just need you to pretend you didn't hear me say anything about a fake family. OK?" She asked. "That's all I need you to do for me. Plus, I think the guys have figured it out already." Melody said, focusing on something in her head.

"Melody. I don't know why you would not want anyone to know what you mean by a-" Just then, Cas was gone.

"There we go. I hope he can keep secrets." Melody muttered.

 **Hiya guys! I hope you like this story so far! In case you haven't noticed, Melody is totally made up, and I may have left a few parts of this story out. Like, some of the Japanese game show part. I forgot some of it, so I just put what I remembered. So, enjoy, and comment what you think so far! Thx! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**~~~~~Melody's Point Of View~~~~~~~~~**

It had been three weeks since my little secret leakage with Castiel. I really hope he kept to himself about it. It bugged me that Cas knows my little secret, and I didn't even get to tell him to keep to himself about it. If he tells anyone, it would most likely be Dean. If he did tell Dean, then could Dean keep my secret?

"Yo! Mel! You listening?" Gabriel asked.

"Oh. Uh, no. I wasn't." I said.

"What's up with you lately? You've been in La La Land the past three weeks." He said.

"I've just got a lot on my mind. Also, when am I _not_ in La La Land?"

"Point taken. Well. It's just that you've been daydreaming or something. A lot. It's kind of worrying." Gabriel said.

"Well. You shouldn't worry about me. You know it's nothing. I'm just feeling a little down lately." I said. It was strange. I never told Gabriel when I was feeling anything. He never really noticed. I just guess I was worse than I thought.

"That's the thing though! I don't say anything, but I can tell when you're feeling down, or whatever. This is different. You usually have your nose in a book or something, but these past three weeks, you just stare off into space, and you don't even seem to be _there_. I talk to you, but you don't react. At all. That's not normal, for you that is." Gabriel said. I realized that he was right. He was right about it being different, and I knew exactly what it was.

"I gotta go. I'll be back in a few hours." I said, not waiting for him to respond before I walked out. I jogged over to the car, and got in. Once I was alone, the emotions began to surface. I started the car, and pulled out of the driveway. I started driving, and the farther away from the house I got, the more I felt like driving off a cliff. I knew that I shouldn't think about stuff like that, but every horrible thing I've ever done, began to feel worse than it actually was. A small tear fell down my cheek, and I wiped it away. I needed to find someone. This was kind of a life or death situation. For me.

 **~~~~~~~~~Gabriel's Point Of View~~~~~~~~~~~~**

She just left. This wasn't like the Melody I knew. She wouldn't just leave, no real explanation. It made me feel kind of bad. I couldn't help but worry about my little sister. Ever since we messed with the Winchesters three weeks ago, she's been really out of it. I didn't think it was anything too serious, until she started the daydreaming thing. She would stare at a wall, and stay like that for close to an hour. Unless I say something. It was really strange, even for her. I told her that I do pay attention to her, and she just left.

"There is something really wrong." I muttered. I couldn't help but say it out loud, so I did. There was nothing I could do to help her. Mostly because I have no idea what's wrong with her.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~ A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~Still Gabriel~~~~**

It had been like three hours, and that's when I figured I should call her. When I did, it just went to voicemail.

"Mel? When you get this, give me a call. I want to talk to ya'." I said. I was really worried now. If she missed a call from me, it was usually because she's gotten herself into some kind of trouble. I sat my phone down, and waited for her to call back. My head was resting on the table, when my phone started going off. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hello? Is this Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Who's this?" I asked.

"This is Dr. Bentley. From the Lebanon hospital. I was just calling to let you know that your sister Melody was just brought in." I almost dropped my phone at hearing that.

"What?! Why?" I asked.

"Well. She was in a car accident not too far from here. She and a minivan collided is what I was told." Dr. Bentley said.

"Alright. I'll be there soon." I replied. I couldn't just appear in a hospital, so I had to drive. "Good thing we still have that Honda." I said.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Melody's Point Of View~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up, and I was in a Hospital. I tried searching for my phone, but it wasn't there. I looked around, and grabbed a clipboard that was sitting on a table.

"Lebanon? Hmm."

"Mrs. White, you're awake!" I turned around to see a nurse standing in the doorway.

"Yeah. I guess." I said.

"You have a visitor. Your brother, Gabriel." She said. She stepped out of the way and Gabriel walked in.

"Hiya Mel." He said. I got a really bad dizzy spell, and I felt like my arms and legs were numb.

"Hi. Can me and my brother have a few minutes?" I asked. The nurse nodded, and walked away.

"What happened?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"You sound drunk." Gabriel pointed out.

"Must be the pain meds. My face is numb." I stated. I looked at my hand, which looked like it was made out of water or something.

"Yeah. Sure." Gabriel said. "You probably shouldn't do that." He said, pushing my hand down.

"Why not?" I asked.

"They might put you in the nut house." He replied. I just smiled.

"How do you know I don't belong there?" I asked.

"Because I know you. You're just high off pain meds." Gabriel said.

"Are you suuuuuurrre?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'd say so." He replied. I poke his nose, and said, 'Boop' then looked back at my hand.

"If I watch it long enough, it'll move." I said.

"Wow. And your my sister." Gabriel said. "OK. Lets get you back home." He said.

"OK. Let's go back to the Bat-cave!" I said.

"Yeah. Sure." Gabriel knew better than to fight with me in this state. He checked me out, and we went home.

"Can you give me the peanut butter?" I asked, still high from the meds I needed.

"No." Gabriel said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because. I don't trust you with it." Gabriel said.

"Why not?" I asked again.

"Because. You're high. And I can't trust you with anything." He said.

"Wh-" I was cut off when a piece of duct tape covered my mouth.

"You are very annoying!" Gabriel said. I just sat there, and stared blankly at him. I kept staring at him. Gabriel looked over at me, and rolled his eyes. "What?" He asked. I just continued to sit there. On the floor. The doctor said that I would probably need the pain medication for a few weeks, but Gabriel had a better idea.

It was a few days after my little incident, and I started to be a little skeptical of everything. It was really hard for me to sleep. So I didn't, and I was still OK.

"Mel? You OK?" Gabriel asked.

"Uh-huh. Just board." I replied, my head still on the table. I lifted my head a little, and looked at my older brother. "I hate having to hide all the time!" I said, letting my head fall back onto the table.

"Yeah. I do too, but unless you plan on getting caught, we have to keep moving." Gabriel said. He got a board groan in response. We had been staying in various motels, and old buildings. We have to keep moving, just in case we might be followed somewhere. "Mel, you know I don't like having to move around all the time, but we have to. At least until the Apocalypse ends." Gabriel told me.

"I know. I don't think I have any more moving power left!" I groaned. It was really hard, having to leave and go anywhere we can. I hated it. We were never in one town for more than three days. Mostly because Gabriel always thought we were being followed. I usually saw the same few people around, where ever we went. It was really strange, maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe we were being followed. "Why can't we just end this all now? I mean, we have the power to, so why not?" I asked.

"I wish we could, but you know exactly why we can't do that." Gabriel said. "If we try and end this now, Michael..." Gabriel kind of trailed off. It was sad. We live in fear of our older siblings. Gabriel and I are the youngest two. Kind of. God made a lot more Archangels than given, but they were killed in a battle. The battle was between Angels, and Demons. Most angels didn't survive, but the ones that did, were hurt pretty badly. We still won, sending all the Demons back to Hell. Anyways, Gabriel and I are now the youngest two Archangels.

"I know. I just feel that something is going to happen, and it will change everything! You know that the Winchesters are still going to resist their fates. If they keep resisting, something is going to change." I said.

"If they keep resisting, they're both gonna die! Remember Anna? She went back and tried to kill their parents before they were even born!" Gabriel said. Why we were talking about this, I have no clue. How we know about all this, again, no idea. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"What if we help protect them?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked. "I seriously doubt they'd want _my_ help." Gabriel stated.

"I know. But they don't know that I'm with you. If I tell them that I'm willing to help them, then maybe we can stop this!" I said.

"Why are you such a genius?" Gabriel asked.

"I'm not. I'm just good at making plans." I replied.

 **So. How'd you like this one? I feel it was a little off topic sometimes, but what can I say? I'm totally random. Oh, well. Next chapter will be out here soon. I still have to start writing it. Enjoy the series. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while now, I've been busy and my laptop keeps messing up. So, here's the next chapter, and I'm basing it off Hammer of The Gods. Episode 19 season 5. Here ya go.**

 **Melody's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the bed at the motel, waiting for Gabriel to get back. He said he had something important to do, which meant he had someone to mess with today. I clicked on the T.V, and flicked through the different channels. It was quiet, and still. I looked around, trying to find something else to do, but found nothing. I sat and waited for something to happen, in which, something moved in the darkest corner of the room. My head snapped over, and I heard the something move again. Then, a small whimper, and I stood up. My angel blade fell from my sleeve, and I held it, ready to stab anything that came at me. I moved a bit closer, and whatever it was, became a whole lot taller than I was. It was thin enough to stay in the dark corner so I couldn't see anything other than the tall shadow of something standing in front of me.

"Gabriel!" I yelped as the thing reached out to grab me. I ducked away, and backed towards the door. I was scared, and not sure how whatever it was got in. "Gabriel! I need help!" I said. Suddenly the thing's arms grew out to grab at me again. I swung my angel blade, but the thing swatted it out of my hand. I began to kick at the long winding arms trying to grab my ankles and pull me into the darkness with it. I cried out when it grabbed my leg, long sharp claws digging into my skin. _'Where the hell is Gabriel!? This thing is attacking me, and he's God knows where, and there's nothing I can do to protect my- Wait!'_ I tried to pull my leg away, so I could reach the table, but the claws dug deeper. I yelled in pain, as blood began to seep out from under the long claws of the creature in the corner. It began to pull me towards it, and I tried to stop it. Then, a harsh growl, and even if I'm an Archangel, there was nothing I could do. I wasn't much of a fighter anyways. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't effected by anything I tried.

This thing really wanted me, and I doubted it was gonna give in and let me go. It pulled again, bringing me closer. The other one of it's hands grabbed my other leg, and I tried to call for my brother again. Nothing. I thrashed my legs around, trying to loosen the creatures hold on me so I could try to get away. It worked a little, and I got one leg away, and continued to thrash. The creature was losing it's grip on me, so it pulled harder. I screamed, and once I did, the door flew open. The thing in the corner hissed when a light hit it, and it was really fugly. Worse than a giant spider mixed with a zombie, and a few other things. It's skin was falling off, and before I could do anything, it jumped out the window. Almost pulling me with it, but a hand grabbed my arm.

"Are you ok Melody?"

"Yeah. How did you find me Cas?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Castiel replied. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, helping me to the nearest bed.

"I'm fine Cas. Just, a bit shaken up." I said, trying to stand, but falling instead. "And a bit numb in the legs…" I said. Castiel then helped me back up, and sat me on the bed behind me.

"Where is Gabriel?" Cas asked. Once he asked that, it suddenly felt like someone punched me in the chest. It felt almost as if the air was sucked right out of my lungs. "Melody? What's wrong?!" Cas asked, worried about me.

"Something's wrong." I said, unsure what it was.

"What? What is it?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. There's just… something." I replied. I then felt that I needed some outside air, so I stood, not letting the numbness in my legs stop me. As I opened the front door, I could faintly hear the rumble of the Winchester's Impala. "Cas, Sam and Dean are coming!" I called over my shoulder, only to find him gone. Suddenly, everything was spinning, and fading. Before I fell, I heard a voice, call my name.

"Melody!" Then, everything was black.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

I woke up on the bed in my motel room. I looked around for a moment, and saw Dean sitting at the table a few feet away. He had his back to me, and his laptop was open. Then I spotted Sam, sitting across from Dean, also on a laptop. Sam looked up for a moment, and saw me.

"Hey," Sam said, and Dean turned his head and he looked at me. Confusion was written on my face, and they could see it.

"What the heck." I said, looking at the clock to find that I was out for two hours. "Where's my brother?" I asked, beginning to panic. The look on the Winchester's faces told me that something _had_ happened.

"He… he uh," Sam started, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

"He tried to stop Lucifer." Dean said, pausing for a moment. "And…. well, you get it. Right?" He continued. My eyes widened as I realized what Dean had meant.

"Yeah. I get it." I said. I couldn't believe it. Gabriel was dead. That thought pissed me off so much, that I actually _felt_ something in my chest click. And horrible thoughts clouded my mind. I couldn't stop them either. It felt like a flood of thoughts that had been pushed into a small room, that burst in my head. All the thoughts were so overwhelming, and it felt just like when I was little, and my parents would scream at me, and beat me. Then, the fire, and Gabriel, and learning that I am what I am. It was all so scary for a six year old girl.

"Are you gonna be alright? Or do you wanna come with us?" Sam offered.

"I'll be ok. If I need you guys, I'll call. But, I have to go right now. See ya." I said, standing, not noting the feeling back in my pained legs.

"Are you sure? Cause you needed a few stitches in your right leg. What happened anyways?" Sam asked.

"Some crazy spider thing came after me. It was freaky. And it almost killed me." I replied. The two men sitting at the table in front of me just stared at me in disbelief.

"How'd you get away?!" Dean asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Uh, I don't really know _exactly_ what happened, but it was something. I think it was something with the fact that I am who I am, and…. Well, you know." I said.

"The whole, er, being an Archangel thing?" Dean asked.

"Yeah that." I said nodding.

My guess, was that Gabriel wasn't really dead. He is a trickster after all. And I believe that It's my job to find him. That was the moment that I vowed to find my big brother, and destroy anyone who tries to stop me.

 **Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to hurry here. My laptop is being stupid and keeps deleting this chapter. So I'm using a google doc to save my progress. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks!**


End file.
